El secreto de la manzana
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Incluso la persona más malvada tiene sus momentos de bondad. Eso fue lo que lo que pensó Steve cuando contempló la escena que sucedía ante sus ojos, totalmente estático y atónito. #Stony
1. Primera parte

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Incluso la persona más malvada tiene sus momentos de bondad. Eso fue lo que lo que pensó Steve cuando contempló la escena que sucedía ante sus ojos, totalmente estático y atónito.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro. Se había despertado temprano, nada más rayar el alba. Apartó las sábanas con ganas, lleno de energía y con ganas de ponerse en movimiento antes de que las calles se llenaran de gente.

Se lavó la cara concienzudamente, mojándose el cabello en el proceso de forma accidental y haciendo que se le pegara a la frente. Se bebió dos vasos de agua para desprenderse de los escasos restos de sueño y ganas de volver a la cama que le pudieran quedar y poner a su cuerpo en funcionamiento.

Se puso una camiseta negra y un pantalón de chándal azul marino, lanzando al cesto de la ropa sucia la camiseta blanca de manga corta y el pantalón de algodón de cuadros escoceses rojos que usaba a modo de pijama. Ya pondría la lavadora a la vuelta, cuando se preparara el almuerzo.

Después de desayunar una tostada de queso y mermelada de arándanos, un plátano, un racimo de uvas, y beberse un vaso de jugo de naranja, cogió una barrita energética de manzana, miel y almendra que tenía en un bote de cristal en la encimera de la cocina; se la comió de un par de bocados. Recogió las llaves metálicas de su casa, dejando totalmente olvidado el teléfono móvil que le había regalado Tony en la pequeña mesa que tenía junto a la puerta de su casa. No sabía usar el aparato, que no tenía ningún botón que le permitiera encontrarle lógica, y se negaba a hacer ningún esfuerzo después del discurso que le había soltado Tony al dárselo.

—Lo he rediseñado para que incluso un abuelete como tú pueda usarlo, no vaya a ser que un día te olvides de cómo llegar a casa y te encontremos perdido a un lado de la autopista.

Solo de recordarlo le hacía fruncir el ceño. Con semejantes intenciones por parte del ingeniero, Steve siquiera lo había encendido una vez.

Ya preparado, Steve, como cada mañana, salió de su casa y se preparó para su entrenamiento matutino habitual.

Corrió la ruta de los sábados, la más larga y extenuante de todas, pero que le ayudaba a ejercitar y fortalecer sus piernas. Lo peor de esa ruta era la cantidad de pasos de cebra y semáforos que tenía que tragarse, por mucho que él intentara resumirlos todo lo posible. Sin embargo, parecía tener un extraño don con los semáforos, porque rara vez los pillaba en rojo.

Al principio hacía la misma ruta todos los días, pero, queriendo descubrir un poco del nuevo mundo en el que se había despertado, poco a poco había ido cambiado sus planes y estableciendo diferentes horarios según los días y los ejercicios que planeara hacer. Así había descubierto aquella cafetería en la esquina, a treinta minutos de su piso, que tostaba su propio café; o aquella pequeña sala de arte independiente en Williambsburg que contaba con pequeñas maravillas que Steve adoraba admirar.

De todas sus rutas, la de los sábados era, probablemente, la más exigente y problemática. Tenía que atravesar todo Brooklyn, pasando por Williamsburg, Green Point y, sobre todo, las vibrantes calles de Broadway. Lo bueno de salir tan temprano en la mañana es que no se encontraba con el gentío que caracterizaba a la avenida del teatro, que desataba toda su luz con la llegada de la noche. Atravesaba la interestatal 278 y seguía su camino un kilómetro más hasta llegar al puente Kulaski llegando a Long Island City. Cruzaba Roosevelt Island y, por fin, llegaba a su destino. Un kilómetro y medio más y ya había llegado al pulmón de Manhattan. Después de eso, le quedaban un par de horas de travesía en el interior de Central Park. Era un trayecto que dependía mucho de factores externos, como intentar que no le atropellaran, pero, generalmente, era capaz de hacerlo en una hora. Hora y media si se encontraba muy apático.

Sumido en su ruta, Steve llegó al parque congratulándose de que la poca gente que había hiciera caso omiso de él. Lo bueno de llegar a las ocho de la mañana, suponía él.

Una de las razones por las que mantenía el plan de los sábados era porque le encantaba el olor a bosque que rezumaba Central Park, sobre todo los días húmedos tras la lluvia, y que no había encontrado en ningún otro parque. Steve aprovechó los senderos y caminos menos concurridos para seguir su recorrido, cosa que le permitió largos ratos de soledad. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había pasado más de dos horas trotando y el sol de las diez de la mañana alumbraba con claridad Nueva York. Para ser sábado aún era temprano, pero ya comenzaba a escuchar el bullicio de la gente dentro del lugar.

En el paso más sombrío y cubierto de árboles de todo el trayecto que llevaba, Steve se llevó una sorpresa que le hizo parar en seco por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Ver a Tony Stark, la persona menos saludable y madrugadora que había conocido en su vida, en medio de Central Park un sábado a las diez de la mañana era tan natural como que el sol se pusiera por el este.

Estaba sobre un puente de madera semiescondido por las raíces de los árboles, que se enredaban entre sus tablas y las barandillas; justo en el punto en que un olvidadizo y extraviado rayo de sol se colaba por entre las ramas y lo bañaba con su luz. Incluso con su traje negro de marca, sus acostumbradas gafas de sol y su cabello despeinado parecía una luz naciente en medio del bosque.

Steve supo, en el mismo momento en que se olvidó de respirar por lo que estaba viendo, que la imagen quedaría permanentemente grabada en su retina y que, quisiera o no, iba a tener que plasmarla en su libreta o en un lienzo nada más llegara a casa.

Observándolo con más detenimiento, Steve se percató de que Tony se había desanudado la corbata dorada del cuello, haciendo que colgara despreocupadamente. Zapateaba el suelo de madera a un ritmo que no terminaba de captar, uno que parecía estar tarareando en ese mismo instante, con unos brillantes zapatos de marca que jamás le había visto durante el día. Parecía tener el pelo mucho más alborotado de lo normal. En ese momento lo entendió. No es que Tony se hubiera vuelto repentinamente madrugador, en uno de esos arranques tan raros que parecían darle de cuando en cuando, si no que no había dormido en toda la noche. Por su vestuario, había tenido alguna clase de cena o gala el día anterior.

Lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue verle con una manzana en la mano, en lugar de su acostumbrado café amargo. Daba pequeños mordiscos, casi podrían definirse como aburridos, a la brillante manzana roja. Su mente se inundó con la voz de Natasha explicándole que, una de las formas para encontrarle una pareja adecuada, era saber si besaba bien. Ese, según ella, era un requisito fundamental. Y la forma más fácil era ver cómo mordía una pieza de fruta como una manzana. No entendía por qué insistía en enseñarle esas cosas y en estar presentándole gente cada dos por tres, pero al final sus charlas parecían estar cobrando fuerza en su cabeza. De forma instintiva, no pudo si no fijarse en como los labios de Tony pasaban por encima de la piel rojiza, con suavidad, como una caricia; la manera en que los dientes se clavaban en la carne blanca, separando el pedazo con un movimiento elegante y ágil; o como lamía suavemente el jugo dulce que humedecía sus labios tras cada mordisco. Esa era la primera vez que, después de aquella charla, pensaba que Natasha tenía razón, que el truco funcionaba, y que Tony Stark tenía su fama de mujeriego por algo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a taparse la cara y a restregarse los ojos con los dedos, en un intento de salir de tan locas ensoñaciones, influenciadas por las raras lecciones de Natasha. Tenía que dejar de pensar locuras. Hizo amago de moverse, de acercarse a Tony y saludarlo para parar con semejantes pensamientos y devolver la racionalidad a su cuerpo. Steve no quería pararse a pensar en que su respiración volvía a estar agitada pese a que hacía rato que había dejado de correr o en que su corazón parecía haberse vuelto loco en su pecho, peleando persistentemente contra sus costillas. Sin embargo, un repentino movimiento lo hizo detenerse y retroceder hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol. No entendía la razón de su actitud, pero la realidad es que estaba demasiado centrado observándole como para detenerse a estudiar eso. Tony se envaró y se giró, pero no es su dirección, sino totalmente al contrario, dándole a Steve un visionado perfecto de su nuca. Estaba mucho más alborotada que el resto de su pelo, lo que reforzó la idea de Steve de que Tony había estado despeinándoselo a posta; quizá los nervios, quizá la ansiedad, quizá una locura suya que jamás entendería.

Tony tenía la mirada fija en un pequeño canario que se había situado en la baranda de madera. Cuando Steve se percató de su presencia, no pudo evitar observarlo extrañado. Los canarios, a no ser que fueran comprados como animales domésticos, no eran para nada propios de Nueva York. Tenía el plumaje amarillo verdoso brillante, con pequeños detalles marrones, negros y blancos en las alas. Era pequeño y redondo, como si aún no fuera adulto del todo. No cantaba, sino que se mantenía quieto, observando con atención la manzana que el ingeniero mantenía entre sus manos.

Tony, entendiendo el motivo de la atención del canario, hizo amago de acercarle la manzana, pero el pájaro reculó rápidamente. No parecía tener intención de irse, pero tampoco de acercarse. Steve frunció el ceño. Por lo poco que sabía, los canarios eran animales muy curiosos y cercanos, no entendía por qué tanto recelo. Tony siguió comiéndose la manzana, como si no recordara que tenía la mirada ambarina del canario pegada a él. Cuando terminó, dejó el centro de la manzana sobre el pasamanos de la barandilla, a un brazo de distancia de él y se separó de donde estaba apoyado. Comenzó a silbar una tonadilla que Steve se asombró al escuchar; generalmente no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que Tony le decía, más cuando se trataba de música. Sin embargo, esa era una canción imposible de no reconocerla, porque era un tema de su época: _Java Jive_.

Tony emprendió su camino y Steve estuvo a punto de salir de su escondrijo, únicamente impulsado por la iniciativa de reprenderle por ser tan descuidado de no recoger su basura. Sin embargo, cuando vio como el canario se acercaba tímidamente al esqueleto de la manzana y rebuscaba para atrapar las semillas, lo entendió. Tony no iba a suplicarle al canario para que se acercara a él como solía hacer la gente con los animales salvajes, era demasiado arrogante para eso. Pero, quizás, Tony tenía sus momentos de bondad dentro de todo su humor malicioso y su altivez. Quizás, aun sabiendo que el canario no se acercaría a él, había querido ayudarlo y le había dejado las semillas cerca. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado optimista al pensar así?, fue una duda que Steve no pudo evitar plantearse.

Dirigió la vista a la figura de Tony, que comenzaba a perderse por el sendero, sintiéndose confuso. No sabía bien la razón, pero no podía evitar pensar que había un secreto en Tony que no terminaba de entender, de descifrar. Emitía un encanto curioso que no terminaba de comprender.

Steve volvió a mirar al canario al descubrirlo cantando. Miraba en dirección a Tony, moviéndose nerviosamente sobre sus patas. Rápidamente, alzó el vuelo y, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando en las ramas de los árboles, fue acercándose a Tony. El genio no se detuvo ni alzó la cabeza buscando al animal, pero hizo algo que fue un signo seguro para Steve de que Tony sabía que el ave le seguía: aminoró el paso y aumentó el volumen de su silbido.

El ave, poco a poco, fue entrando en confianza. La distancia entre él y Tony se redujo al mismo tiempo que el canto del canario aumentaba. Estuvo unos minutos sobrevolando por su cabeza hasta que, con un elegante batir de alas, se posó sobre su hombro. Tony no hizo ningún movimiento ante eso, pero, cuando llegó al cruce que sacaba el sendero del camino profuso de árboles y ramas, bañándole de luz por entero, obligándole a girar, Steve pudo ver una sonrisa feliz y sincera, casi inocente, una que jamás le había visto antes, en sus labios. Apenas la contempló un segundo porque Tony desapareció en aquella esquina, pero el recuerdo quedó grabado en su mente.

Steve, demasiado confuso por lo que acababa de ver, oír y sentir, se decidió a que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

El trayecto, pese a durar una hora, pasó como un borrón difuso en la mente de Steve. No entendía cómo había tenido la casualidad de ver lo que parecía uno de los momentos de debilidad humana de Tony Stark, el arrogante multimillonario que no perdía la oportunidad de hacer chistes a costa de cualquier persona y que parecía vivir en su propio mundo. ¿Había sido un momento aislado o es que Steve había sido incapaz de ver claramente al ingeniero, de comprender como era de verdad por dentro? ¿Había más bondad de la que había pensado en un primer momento? ¿Lo había juzgado mal?

Llegó a su casa desganado, algo nada habitual después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Con el único pensamiento de darse una ducha y esperar que el agua tibia le diera algo de claridad y le librara de todos los pensamientos turbios que rondaban su mente, como el constante recuerdo de los labios de Tony. No entendía por qué esa extraña fijación con la boca de Tony amoldándose a la piel brillante de la manzana, la forma en que sus labios parecían ser suaves y cálidos, o como su lengua… Steve meneó la cabeza bajo el agua de la ducha, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar esos pensamientos de sí. Por enésima vez se repitió a si mismo que todo era culpa de Natasha y de sus charlas sinsentido.

Después de ducharse y vestirse con una camiseta de manga larga azul y unos pantalones vaqueros, permaneciendo descalzo, salió al salón aun secándose el pelo. Iba a ir directo a la cocina, dispuesto a poner el agua al fuego para preparar el almuerzo y quitar las sábanas de su cama para poner la lavadora que tenía pendiente, cuando su vista se fijó en el teléfono móvil que le había regalado Tony. Con un suspiro, se acercó a la mesilla donde lo tenía, lo cogió y se fue con él en mano al sofá.

Le dio vueltas en su mano, observando la estructura plana y plateada. Haciendo memoria, pulsó el botón lateral que servía para encenderlo. Un segundo después, el logo de los diseños Stark invadió la pantalla, iniciando el aparato. Tony, haciendo gala de su ingenio y creatividad, les había regalado teléfonos a todos. Un nuevo diseño para el equipo _Vengadores_. Steve recordaba ver a Clint y a Natasha juguetear con dispositivos similares al que tenía entre manos. Se iniciaba, se escribía una clave y empezaban a pulsar botones invisibles para hacerlo funcionar. En ese último punto era cuando Steve ser perdía. Sin embargo, esa vez, en lugar de aparecerle el mensaje de bienvenida que le aparecía a los espías, con la solicitud de código, había una petición para que pulsara cualquier punto de la pantalla con uno de sus dedos. Confuso, hizo lo que le pedía, dando paso a que la pantalla se desbloqueara y el menú apareciera. Rápidamente, nuevos mensajes aparecieron, indicándole paso a paso cómo continuar. Eran fáciles de seguir y empezaban desde lo más básico; podía ir a su ritmo sin la fija mirada de alguien en su nuca, así que no tuvo mucho problema en entenderlo. Prestó especial atención a un botón lateral que, según se le explicaba, servía para consultar cualquier duda o en caso de que hubiera que algo que quisiera hacer y no supiera cómo; bastaba con presionarlo para realizar la consulta. Funcionaba por voz, así que tampoco tenía que pelear con el teclado.

Pasó horas con el tutorial, avanzando poco a poco, mientras se hacia el almuerzo y seguía con los quehaceres de la casa. Lentamente, a su ritmo y sin presión. Cuando terminó el tutorial inicial, tenía una idea aproximada de cómo utilizar los comandos básicos del teléfono sin desear estrellarlo contra la pared. En el menú, una aplicación empezó a resaltar, brillando el contorno mientras se opacaba lo demás. Bajo el diseño de una sencilla y austera lupa, seguía el texto _Información_. Steve, ligeramente acostumbrado al funcionamiento de aprendizaje del teléfono, lo apretó. Al momento, un menú azul se desplegó frente a él con pequeñas lupas en forma de lista. Cada una iba acompañada de un título como _Navegar por internet_ o _Videollamada_. No es que Steve les hubiera prestado demasiada atención a los espías cuando se pusieron a jugar con sus teléfonos nuevos, pero recordaba claramente que todo ese despliegue de medios no estaba en sus dispositivos. Como un flash, recordó las palabras de Tony: _Lo he rediseñado para que incluso un abuelete como tú pueda usarlo_.

Steve parpadeó, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la idea que había surgido en su cabeza. Antes de esa mañana, de apreciar el momento de Tony, la idea le habría parecido totalmente imposible, pero… ¿Y si Tony había tenido uno de esos gestos con él, lleno de bondad aunque los tratara de cubrir con chulería, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? ¿Y cuánto tiempo le habría tomado ese _rediseño_? Hasta la idea más básica, aquella que a Steve a veces le avergonzaba preguntar porque el resto del mundo lo observaba como si tuviera tres cabezas, estaba explícito ahí. Tony había sabido cómo, punto por punto, señalar cada duda y explicarle todo con una claridad sorprendente.

Steve acarició el teléfono con cariño, enternecido por descubrir cómo, de una forma tan rara, Tony había intentado protegerle, cuidar de él, hacerle su integración a ese nuevo mundo rodeado de tecnologías desconocidas más fácil.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Antes de que me linchéis por dejarlo así, quiero que conste que aún queda una segunda parte. Será un pelín más breve, pero ya que tenía que dividirlo de todas formas, preferí separarlo en dos capítulos que hacer uno único de 6000 palabras. No sé, me parece una extensión un poco bestia para Fanfiction.

Ahora que ya he terminado con la explicación, vamos con el momento feliz.

Este fic va dedicado a **Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji**. Gracias a sus historias #Stony, todas maravillosas y altamente recomendables, fue que me nació un impulso casi frenético e incontrolable por empezar a escribir mis propios relatos stony. No sé si es que su famosa musa me lanzó mal de ojo o me flechó con un arpón, porque me quedé totalmente zumbada (vamos, atontada perdida) y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en escribir algo sobre este ship tan increíble. Por eso, **Tomoyo** , muchas gracias linda. Has logrado emocionarme como pocas autoras lo han hecho.

Por si algunos se preguntan por qué escogí un canario cuando, de lejos, no es un pájaro silvestre de Nueva York, siquiera del continente, fue por dos razones. La primera es que tenía que ser un ave singular, que llamara la atención desde el primer momento, así que tenía que ser innatamente exótica. La segunda es que tenía que ser uno que se alimentara mediante semillas, porque si no la idea se me iba al traste. Y la tercera, bueno, puestos a elegir en base a los requisitos anteriores..., porque estoy acostumbrada al canto de los canarios y quería que se viera reflejado aquí. Es precioso, de verdad. O quizás yo lo considero así porque soy de Tenerife, una de las islas de donde esta especie de ave es autóctona, y mi madre los cría. He crecido con su canto.

Y para terminar, os recomiendo pasaros por mi página de facebook para poder echarle una ojeada a la portada, aquí no se ve tan bien como me gustaría. La elegí porque me encanta el mensaje en la espalda de Steve y, vamos, ¡le viene como anillo al dedo!

En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	2. Segunda parte

**Segunda parte**

Steve esperó a que el ascensor llegara al penthouse de la Torre Stark, el lugar donde viviría a partir de ese momento por órdenes de Fury. Según el Director, necesitaban un equipo unido; y los Vengadores seguían siendo un grupo disparejo que apenas lograba arreglárselas para compenetrarse sin matarse entre ellos.

Después de recorrer el edificio en un tranquilo tour, gracias a Jarvis Steve ya conocía qué planta le correspondía y que en ese momento se dirigía al piso común.

Una vez llegó, Steve salió del ascensor, encontrándose con el canto de un canario que se le hizo familiar. No lo había escuchado desde aquella vez, hacía unas semanas, en el parque, pero estaba seguro de que era el mismo.

Se asomó a la sala, encontrándose con Tony en la cocina. Estaba de espaldas a él, sirviéndose una taza de café y terminando de comer una manzana roja. Steve pudo ver al susodicho canario posado alegremente en la encimera de la cocina. Parecía ir por libre, cosa que le pegaba mucho a una mascota de Tony.

Comprendiendo que Tony estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Steve aprovechó la oportunidad. Se escondió en un punto estratégico donde pudiera ver al genio, pero donde él no pudiera hacer lo mismo. Intentó que también fuera un sitio idóneo para ocultar su voz. Después de varias semanas, ya se encontraba lo bastante seguro acerca del manejo del teléfono para intentar lo que quería hacer. Sacándolo de su bolsillo, pulsando en la guía y buscando el nombre de Tony entre sus contactos, lo llamó. Al momento, se puso el teléfono al oído. Un segundo después, el teléfono de Tony comenzó a sonar. Lo extrajo de su bolsillo y se quedó observando la pantalla durante un segundo antes de contestar.

—Vaya, Cap —dijo Tony nada más contestar con una risita burlesca—, jamás creí que recibiría una llamada tuya.

—Bueno, creí que, ahora que vamos a ser compañeros de piso, había llegado la hora de cambiar algunas cosas —contestó Steve sin apartar la vista de la figura de Tony—. Además, creí que, ya que tú me regalaste este teléfono, lo lógico era que fueras al primero al que llamara.

Esa respuesta pareció descolocar por un segundo a Tony, sin embargo, el ingeniero era un hábil mentiroso. Si Steve no hubiera estado atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, a cómo su cuerpo pareció tensarse, no se habría dado cuenta de que sus palabras le afectaron más de lo que Tony estaría dispuesto a admitir.

—Me cuesta creer que hayas sido capaz de aprender a manejar el smartphone tú solito. ¿Seguro que nadie te ha marcado mi número y tú únicamente te has puesto al teléfono?

—¿Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición? —respondió con humor, dispuesto a seguirle el tono juguetón a Tony. Después de pasar las últimas semanas pensando en él sin parar, en las mil y una incógnitas que el genio le suponía, ya estaba dispuesto a seguir los raíles hasta donde le llevaran—. No, tardé lo mío, lo admito, pero todo lo he hecho por mí mismo.

—Me alegro por eso —le felicitó Tony, girándose para apoyar la taza de café humeante en la encimera de la cocina.

En ese momento, Steve es capaz de verla. La misma sonrisa sincera que lo atrapó aquella mañana en Central Park. Puede que la voz de Tony suene arrogante, que su felicitación suene casi a burla, pero Steve puede ver con sus propios ojos cómo no es así. Esa sonrisa, sin artificios ni actuaciones, es demasiado franca y dulce como para malinterpretarla.

—Ya puedes quitarte un peso de encima —empezó a decir Steve, buscando ver más de esa sonrisa—, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por buscarme si algún día me pierdo en la autopista.

Su broma logró pillar desprevenido al genio, sorprendido del humor sarcástico del capitán, que se quedó un segundo en silencio antes de que su sonrisa se ampliara y rompiera a reír.

—¿Así que ese es tu verdadero motivo? —preguntó con sorna, clavando la mirada ante el café frente a sí—. Siempre actuando por el bien del prójimo, Cap.

Para Steve, era la primera vez que decía eso con algo realmente parecido a la admiración, al respeto, y no al chiste y al desprecio.

—No soy el único —respondió Steve, recordando hasta que punto Tony se había preocupado por los demás, por él, sin que nadie se diera cuenta; como la forma en que había preparado el teléfono especialmente para él—. Solo que yo no soy tan sutil como otros.

Tony soltó el aire, profundamente pero cuidando que no se escuchara a través del micrófono del teléfono. Lo bueno de estar en ese lugar, semiescondido y hablando en voz queda para que Tony no le descubriera, era que podía apreciar la diferencia entre la verdad y la actuación. Mientras que la voz de Tony decía una cosa, su cara, que no tenía necesidad de artificios al no sentirse observado, era algo muy diferente. Quizás fue porque Tony detectó la dirección por la que iban sus palabras y se sintió descubierto, pero Steve pudo ver como un tenue sonrojo le cubría las mejillas. Una sonrisa que Steve comenzaba a encontrar fascinante, volvió a instalarse en sus facciones.

—Así que, Cap —comenzó a decir Tony, buscando cambiar de tema—, ¿qué tal la mudanza? ¿Te encuentras cómodo en tu apartamento?

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —empezó a decir Steve, saliendo de su escondrijo y recuperando el tono de voz normal, haciendo que Tony se sobresaltara—. Aunque tengo que admitir que prefiero comer en la cocina común antes que solo en el apartamento.

Steve se dio el lujo de ver al inventor totalmente perplejo y divertirse por ello. Ante la sonrisa socarrona de Steve, Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Jarvis? —preguntó Tony, molesto.

Sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar, la IA respondió:

—Usted solo me solicitó que le advirtiera de cuándo llegaran, no de cuando se movieran de planta en planta, señor.

La sonrisa de Steve creció y el ceño de Tony se profundizó.

—Gracias por los tutoriales —dijo Steve, siendo sincero al fin y diciéndolo sin rodeos. Ese era su estilo, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Tienes alguna duda más? —preguntó con un pesado suspiro, rascándose la nuca con cansancio.

La pregunta estaba obviamente orientada al teléfono, pero Steve no pudo evitar dirigir la vista a la manzana junto a la taza de café y repetirse la pregunta que lo había estado acosando durante las últimas semanas sin cansancio. Así que, impulsado por la falta de sueño y la adrenalina de la conversación, Steve se lanzó.

—En realidad sí —comenzó a decir, según atravesaba la sala y se acercaba a la cocina, a Tony—, aunque realmente no tiene nada que ver con el teléfono. Los tutoriales han sido bastante útiles en ese punto.

»Más bien, es por algo que me comentó Natasha…, que tengo esta incertidumbre en la cabeza que no logro quitarme, pero creo que tú eres el más indicado para resolvérmela.

Steve llegó a la altura de Tony y éste lo observó con ese gesto suyo tan particular al alzar la ceja.

—¿Y de qué es de lo que estamos hablando? —preguntó Tony, curioso ante los rodeos de Steve.

Sin embargo, Steve no respondió, sino que directamente apresó a Tony por su nuca y tiró de él. Gracias a su fuerza de supersoldado, Tony no tuvo suficiente tiempo para reaccionar antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de Steve. El primer contacto fue sencillo, casi casto. Steve atrapó el labio inferior de Tony y tiró suavemente de él, deleitándose al comprobar que sus labios eran aún más suaves y cálidos de lo que había imaginado. Definitivamente su imaginación, cada una de las pinturas y dibujos que habían surgido de sus manos esas semanas al imaginarse ese momento, no tenía comparación con lo que sentía. La piel que estaba en contacto con la de Tony, cercana a su calor, le hormigueaba como si plumas ardientes le acariciaran la piel. Deseando que el contacto no terminara jamás, enterró los dedos en el cabello desordenado de Tony, vanagloriándose de perfume a sándalo y carbón que parecía desprender de forma natural.

Después de un segundo de inmovilidad debido a la sorpresa, Tony, deseando que la ola caliente que le estaba derritiendo los huesos avanzara, agarró a Steve por la camiseta y la cintura, atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí. Besó su labio inferior y tiró de él, arrebatándole un gemido a Steve en el proceso. Tony aprovechó el momento en que Steve abrió la boca para acariciar con cuidado y rapidez su paladar, logrando que el agarre de Steve aumentara de fuerza. Ante el gesto, el genio sonrió ladinamente. Puede que Steve hubiera tenido el impulso de empezar ese beso, a saber por qué razón, pero con su experiencia, sería él quien lo dominara.

Al percibir la forma en la que Steve temblaba ante su contacto, con las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón a mil, Tony soltó la arrugada camiseta y deslizó su mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello. Regresando a un ritmo más tranquilo, acarició su nuca, intentando que Steve se relajara y disfrutara del contacto en lugar de verse superado por la experiencia. Aunque a Tony semejante reacción no le sorprendió. No se besaba a alguien como Tony Stark todos los días, y podía ser una vivencia realmente arrolladora cuando tenías el historial puro y virginal del Capitán.

Steve, relajándose ante las caricias en su costado y en su nuca, ardientes pero suaves, cadenciosas, se vio sumido en el contacto de la piel caliente de Tony bajo la suya, su perfume, el roce de su barba contra su piel y el sabor de su aliento, un profundo y penetrante café amargo. Apenas había tenido una probada real de él, porque Tony se limitaba a darle besos lentos. Steve tenía la impresión de que el genio se estaba conteniendo para no asustarle. Y quizás Steve lo había estado, pero por la preocupación ante las repentinas y sorprendentes ganas que había tenido de saltarle encima al hombre entre sus brazos sin preocuparse por el lugar ni el momento. Que tuviera ese cuidado con él, aunque le resultaba encantador, mostrándole esa consideración tan particular que solo Tony podía mostrar, estaba presionando sus límites. En su mente solo estaba el pensamiento de "más". Quería más. Mucho MÁS. Quería sentirle más cerca, quería que sus corazones se aceleraran más aún, hasta el mismo límite, que sus bocas se unieran aún más.

Tony, intuyendo la predisposición de Steve, tiró del labio superior de Steve y, al tenerlo entre los suyos, pasó su lengua por la suave piel sonrosada. Steve jadeó y Tony invadió nuevamente su boca con su lengua. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue una caricia rápida, sino lenta y generosa, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer la boca se Steve y jugar con su lengua. Steve aumentó el agarre de su abrazo, levantando ligeramente a Tony y haciendo que se mantuviera de puntillas. La fuerza que el soldado ejercía en torno a él era tan férrea que el ingeniero no tenía siquiera que esforzarse en mantener el equilibrio. Prefirió corresponder el abrazo recorriendo con delicia la ancha espalda y los cabellos rubios de su nuca.

—¡OH, POR FAVOR! —reclamó una voz de pronto, sobresaltándoles—. ¿¡No hay habitaciones suficientes en esta torre para que hagáis eso en la cocina!?

Ambos se giraron en dirección a la voz que los había interrumpido, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Clint, que era el entrometido que los había obligado a detenerse a percepción de Tony. Estaba acompañado de un cabizbajo Bruce, que evitaba contemplar la escena avergonzado, y una entretenida Natasha. La espía los observaba con una mirada perspicaz que hizo a Steve estremecerse.

Steve intentó separarse, aflojando el abrazo, pero Tony no se lo permitió. Sin apartar la mirada de los recién llegados, mantuvo el agarre en torno a la cintura de Steve. No tenían el abrazo apretado de antes, pero Tony quería que se mantuvieran cerca. Fuera lo que fuera que acababa de pasar entre ellos, había sido un descubrimiento demasiado asombroso y arrollador para avergonzarse de él. Steve, aunque abochornado y sonrojado, no pudo evitar sentirse inexplicablemente feliz porque el ingeniero luchara por seguir cerca de él.

—¿Envidioso por contemplar un poco de acción, Legolas?

Clint frunció el ceño, molesto por la respuesta del genio.

—Por favor, Capitán —pidió, mirando al soldado, sabiendo que Tony era causa perdida—, sea lo que sea que está pasando, acotadlo a cuando estéis a solas. Si quisiera ver gente metiéndose mano, iría a Central Park por la noche o vería una porno.

Y con semejante comentario, que dejó totalmente desconcertado a Steve mientras Tony reía, el arquero se fue. Después de un rápido gesto de despedida, Bruce siguió sus pasos. Natasha fue la única que permaneció.

—Al parecer te decidiste por probar mi consejo —comentó la espía, lanzando una sagaz mirada a la manzana que permanecía sobre la mesa siendo picoteada por un tranquilo canario que actuaba como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

Tony, aún en el abrazo que Steve había vuelto a corresponder sin darse cuenta, se giró en su dirección, clavando su aguda mirada en él. Aún sin verle, Steve estaba seguro de que tenía la ceja enarcada, exigiendo una explicación.

—Ya me contarás —dijo, dirigiéndose al ascensor—, aunque, por lo que he podido observar, ya tengo mis sospechas.

Y con esas palabras y una sonrisa ladina, Natasha desapareció por el ascensor.

Sabiendo que no podía retrasarlo más, Steve miró a Tony, encontrándose con su altanera y curiosa mirada. Steve suspiró, sin saber qué decir.

—Eso me recuerda que antes dijiste que Natasha te había dejado con la duda sobre algo, y que yo era el mejor para resolverla… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué duda era esa?

Sintiéndose como un niño, renuente a contarle la verdad por temor a sonar infantil, Steve se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Tony, reacio a quedarse con la duda, tiró de él, obligándole a volver a mirarle.

—¿Vas a llevarte el secreto a la tumba, soldado? —preguntó Tony con humor, sabiendo que había gato encerrado en todo eso y que sería un delicioso descubrimiento cuando la verdad llegara finalmente a sus oídos.

Como respuesta, Steve apretó los labios, sumido en el silencio.

—Ya veremos cuánto aguantas.

—¿Me vas a torturar? —cuestionó Steve con diversión.

Tony entrecerró los ojos ante la broma y Steve tragó duro, sabiendo que había metido la pata. Él era mucho más fuerte que Tony, pero en astucia, tretas y engaños, el genio le daba mil vueltas. Invitar al genio a intentar arrancarle la verdad no podía salir bien.

—Algo parecido.

Con esas palabras, Tony tiró de Steve con todas sus fuerzas, reclamando sus labios de nuevo. Esta vez sin cautela ni tacto, sino como un puro incendio, arrebatador y arrasador. Le estaba arrebatando el aire con cada roce y convirtiendo su piel en lava pura ante el contacto.

Con el corazón enloquecido, Steve no pudo evitar pensar que, si ese era el concepto de tortura de Tony, bien podía tentar su curiosidad más a menudo, y que le debía un gran regalo a Natasha por sus valiosos consejos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué os ha parecido este final? Admito que yo me he reído mucho con todo el capítulo. Sobre todo con la conversación telefónica. Tengo debilidad por mostrar el corazoncito tierno de Tony, sobre todo cuando se hace el duro xD.

 **kamilabpp** , ¡ay, qué me halagas! Me siento muy honrada al saber que he logrado mostrar la personalidad de Tony, temía estar llevándolo demasiado a mi terreno. Respecto a Steve, esa era realmente mi motivación en la historia, el momento en que él descubre que Tony es una buena persona, no solo quien aparenta ser. Así que tenía que remontarme al inicio de todo, cuando aún se "odiaban" xD.

Espero que a todos os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado. Muchas gracias por los follows y favoritos de todos, ¡me dais una alegría que no podéis ni imaginar!

¿Debería plantearme hacer un longfic stony?

En fin, con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
